


Demon Neighbor

by SammiGamer



Category: g/t - Fandom
Genre: Demon, Fairy, Fantasy, G/T, GT, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiGamer/pseuds/SammiGamer
Summary: This is a oneshot story rp that wasnt finished..But I hope you still enjoy anyway! :-)





	Demon Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot story rp that wasnt finished..  
> But I hope you still enjoy anyway! :-)

I had seen demons before but not with them knowing I was there! And being a mythical creature myself, I knew he didn't probably like the idea of people knowing what he was...I know i don't.....

I wasn't scared when I saw demons and they didn't see me... But now that this was happening.....

I feel terrified... especially with the blood running down from his mouth.

 

Demons are.., well... the evil ones anyway, are very .. power hungry? ... they love fear, they practically feed off of it... oh and they are very mischievous

I am too don't get me wrong but they are like.... 20 times more.....and its not the nice kind of mischief..

I slowly take a few steps back and close the balcony doors, locking them. After closing the curtains, I ran, put on my hooded cloak and my dagger ((and sheath, it is hidden because it is located on my thigh aka on the side of my upper leg, under my hipbone and so that i seem harmless)).

I snap my fingers and magically change clothes. I ran to my bookshelf, quickly pulling out a spell book, I page through it quickly. I knew it wouldn't take him too long to get in, so i had to be quick. Most of my books were disguised, and my belongings hidden from view until i would get them out to use them.

I find the spell of invisibility. I begin to mumble it, making sure to say the words clearly.

 

There was silence for a long moment, and it seemed at first as if the demon wasn't going to actually do anything. There was no attack, no attempt to break in, no barging in via windows or door...

And then, as Samantha was paging through her book, a simple rasping of knuckles on her apartment door. The sound was quite loud in the otherwise silent living place.

And followed by the demon's voice, asking with all the signs of honest and genuine concern

"You alright neighbor? I heard some weird noises..."

 

Silence some more, then the handle rattled, as the demon tried to push it down.

"Hellooo~?" the voice called again, followed by more rattling. Then there was a very audible sigh...

And black mist started to pour from the keyhole. In less than five seconds, there was a puddle of black smoke on the ground inside the apartment, that soon took the shape of the demonic neighbor again.

He looked around, and grinned.

"I was thinking we could maybe discuss this as adults you know... could of been just a good old misunderstanding, trick of the light and everything. But your silence make it obvious that this will not work."

He sniffed the air, and added, licking his lips

"And you positively reek of fear... so nice... Now then, where are you?~"

 

He started to stalk across the flat, like a predator on the prowl, eyes glinting...

Had Samantha managed to hide in time?...

 

I managed to finish the spell just before you got in. As long as my necklace is on i wouldn't have to worry about redoing the spells...because changing form causes certain other spells to cancel.

 

I had dropped the book accidentally when i heard you speak... I quietly take a few step away from it...

 

I don't realize that the book was open to the spell i recited.

I slowly open the door and exit my bedroom.

 

The question is...what to do now? I mean yeah he can't see me but...that doesn't mean he can't use other senses to find me...

 

'I have to calm down.....otherwise he will find me in no time!' I think to myself. I take a deep breath in and let it out. I repeat this action twice more.

 

Besides he was down two ways of finding me now.. sight... and hopefully smell had decreased a little...

 

I peek around the corner and see you stalking around...

 

Okay...what to do now?... I could stay in my room which is large space with carpeted floor and the balcony...The carpet will soften my footsteps, making it harder for him to hear me.

 

You were in the living room which is connected to /leads to/into the kitchen. I watch as you enter into the kitchen.....

 

'I better just stay in here...Hes gonna be coming back this way, through the living room, and he knows this is the only room left...I will have to just maneuver around him when he is in my bedroom...'

 

I go back into the bed room and unlock the balcony, opening the doors but keeping the curtains closed.

 

"Are we playing hide and seek then? I must warn you, I'm very, very good at that game." the demon stalked the apartment, eyes glancing across every little thing, not paying much attention. Books, furnitures, clothes, decorations and whatever else...

It was a typical flat. Nothing special to see in here.

Pausing in the middle of the living room, the demon took a great inhale and then exhaled it back softly.

"Mhm..." he licked his lips again, with a wide grin. "Sooo sickly sweet... hint of bitterness. Tinge of... sour..."

He spun and faced the corner where Samantha was. 

He couldn't see her, obviously, his eyes weren't looking exactly at her, but he knew she was this way because he could taste her fear literally.

 

Advancing slowly toward her, he extended an arm around, and waved it in the air slowly, hoping to catch her this way.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" he sang softly, eyes glowing with the thrill of the hunt...

 

He wouldn't have guessed his cute looking neighbor knew magic, but obviously she had a few tricks up her sleeve...

 

I had seen him and heard his words...

I cant help but shudder when I see him lick his lips and talk about taste....

 

He looks at me suddenly, causing me to flinch, startled. I retreated into my bedroom once he started to come this way. I had my balcony doors opened just incase I needed a quick get away. I look around my bedroom, trying to think of a plan because I'm running out of time.... 

 

I can hear him getting closer.....

 

'Well....only thing I can think of is...sneak attack..but its risky...demons are known to be pretty darn quick..I don't like having to fight people...but in this case I'm going to assume its for my life. However...I wont harm him if I dont have to' I think to myself. 

 

I stand by the balcony doors, infront of the curtains. I have my hand on my dagger, hidden. I wait for him to enter.

 

The demon advanced until he touched the wall, then he turned with a another chuckle.

"Oooh someone is good at this game." he said softly, sniffing the air again, and following the smell of fear... right to her bedroom.

 

He waited a second, then pushed the door open, taking in the apparently empty room.

He was still smirking.

"I know you're there~" he teased, stepping in fully.

He advanced slowly, glancing around, taking in the small girl space.

 

Then he arrived next to the window.

"And you know... I can still smell that delicious tangy fear but also..." and his arm snaked out, in a quick flash. Too fast to stop, his hand collided with Samantha. He didn't know which part of her he hit but he felt the shock and he turned to face where he knew she was. "I can also taste nervousness there. And anticipation. It's always useful to taste those. Can't surprise me darling. No one can."

Now then, he had hit her... he needed to catch her....

 

 

I watch, wait and listen... I watch him enter the room and begin to get closer to me.

 

I was just too slow with my dodge when his arm came at me. He managed to hit my side. I try to hold back a painful sound. I had stumbled slightly from the hit but I stay strong and get back to my feet. 

 

I look at him as he looks right in my direction. I slowly move trying not to be straight infront of him.

 

Although I knew I couldn't do much....It was inevitable that he was going to find me...but I could try my best to make it more difficult for him...

 

The demon was looking where he thought his prey might be again. He knew he had just hit her, and now he was trying to catch her.

Hands swiping left and right in quick strike, he brushed against fabric suddenly, that wasn't a curtain or anything.

No it was the hem of a shirt...

Grinning, he closed his fingers around it tightly, and pulled.

 

He felt the resistance of a body, then the weight of something hanging off his arm.

"Gotcha! Finally!" he started to pat Samantha trying to find what made her invisible. "Must be an off switch mhm~?" he said as he did so, reaching her neck, fingers finding the necklace...

Figuring it might be it, he ripped it off, and threw it back behind him.

 

Then blinked in surprise as suddenly his hand was empty again!

where had she gone?!

 

I gasp when he comes at me...I attempt to dodge but im too late....He grabbed me. 

 

When he began to pat me, I became ticked off.

"Hands off!" I slap his hand and kicked his knee/leg.

 

I gasp when I feel and see him grab hold of my necklace....and then ripped it off!

 

I freeze immediately when he throws it to the side...

 

The invisibility spell immediately fades.....

I can feel myself shrink down to my real size. I back up, looking up at his towering figure..

I make my wings appear. I gulp. But I suddenly notice that he hadnt seen me shrink and that he looked confused.

 

This was my chance!

I get a running start and then fly low to the floor, flying inbetween his legs. I fly swiftly behind the curtains.

-


End file.
